Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to loyalty and active engagement systems and processes, and more particularly, to an event involvement system and processes for actively involving an audience in relation to an event to increase rewarding experiences that promote brand or event loyalty.
Many types of events, including sports events, competitions, concerts, etc., are engaged only passively by audience/fans. However, while most audiences or fans of various events are usually passive participants of the events, there is ample opportunity for individual fans, groups of fans, or entire audiences to be more actively involved. In many cases, being an active participant promotes a more individualized, personalized, and rewarding experience.
Past systems until now did not allow audience/fans to become active, engaged participants in events and to have individualized, personalized, rewarding experience which help to build and maintain loyalty and brand.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to actively engage or involve fans and audience members of an event in a way that transforms them from passive observers of the event to engaged participants of the event, to promote individualized, personalized, rewarding experiences and memories which help to build and maintain loyalty to the events and brand.